Kenapa? Why? Doushite? Naze!
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Ini jadinya, kalo ga ada yang bisa dikerjain. Lahirlah fanfic syuper gajhe yang legendaris dan bisa membuat orang jadi ga makan karena emang ga laper... hehehe...


**Kenapa?**

**Inilah jadiya, kalo ga ada kerjaan. Mau ngelanjuti -man school, Cro-chan keabisan ide. Akhirnya jadilah fanfic aneh dan gajhe ini. Selamat menikmati...**

* * *

**Kenapa #1: Kenapa rambut Allen putih?**

Rambut Allen berubah menjadi putih saat melihat Millenium Earl yang mengubah Mana menjadi Akuma. Bukan, bukan karena takut kok. Dia cuma kaget dan shock aja.

"Gileee... ni orang Millenium Earl? Gendut banget..." lalu sangking kagetnya, rambut Allen berubah jadi putih.

**Kenapa #2: Kenapa Lavi pake eyepatch?**

Soalnya, dulu sebelum sebelum bumi diciptakan... whuss, ga selama itu kali! Ralat deh deh, ralat. Dulu sekali, sebelum Lavi bergabung dengan Black Order, waktu dia baru jadi Bookman, dia terlibat cinlok alias cinta lokasi dengan seorang gadis.

Sangking cintanya, Lavi nekat ngintip tu cewek mandi. Jadilah bintitan dimatanya.

Tapi, belum selesai disini ceritanya. Bookman yang tau hal ini jadi marah, kata dia yang namanya Bookmen, ga boleh punya hati. Jadilah Lavi seakan-akan seorang cucu durhaka yang seperti di cerita Malin Kundang (mereka juga udah ngerekam cerita Malin Kundang itu lho...). Hanya saja, Lavi bukan dikutuk jadi batu, tapi bintitannya itu jadi permanen sampe nanti dia bisa mutusin, mau jadi Bookman, ato manusia biasa.

Awalnya sih... yang namanya anak-kecil, mana malu sih ama yang kayak gitu. Tapi, berhubung anak-anak seumurannya bilang 'Lavi Genit, Tukang Ngintip Orang Mandi' karena bintitan itu, dia pun menutupi matanya dengan eyepatch.

Hhh... memang cerita yang sangat amat tidak elit sekali.

**Kenapa #3: Kenapa rambut Kanda panjang?**

Soalnya, dari dulu rambutnya itu bagus dan alussss banget. Sangking alusnya, ada orang yang terpana dan ingin membuat iklan shampoo dengan Kanda sebagai bintangnya. Awalnya, Kanda ga mau. Tapi setelah diiming-imingi persediaan soba selama tiga tahun, hatinya luluh juga.

Naasnya, saat tiba di agensi, direkturnya ga mau, soalnya rambut Kanda terlalu pendek. Kurang dari sejam kemudian, kantor itu sudah hancur.

Akhirnya karena teringat-ingat soba, Kanda memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambut. Tapi, waktu udah jadi Exorcist, ternyata ga perlu lagi kesempatan jadi bintang iklan untuk dapat makan soba, karena Jerry, si koki istana (?), bisa membuat segala macam makanan. Tapinya lagi, sayang banget tuh rambut, udah panjang, masa dipotong? Akhirnya Kanda dengan rajinnya merawat rambutnya yang tersayang; kalo aja keramas dengan sabun termasuk kriteria merawat rambut yang baik.

Jadilah Kanda berambut panjang yang kita kenal sampai hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong tuh ya... direktur agensi yang tadi disebut, ketemu lagi dengan Kanda dengan wujud Akuma. Kanda sih... dengan tidak ragu-ragu menebas Akuma itu, soalnya masih dendam gitchu...

**Kenapa #4: Cross manjangin jenggot?**

"Ahh... yang namanya perempuan itu senang dengan pria yang image-nya dewasa. Dan bisa dibilang, jenggot adalah salah satu kriteria image pria dewasa," ujarnya.

Iya, apakah womanizing juga termasuk kriteria 'dewasa'-mu, om Cross?

"Kenapa lu manggil gue 'om'??!!"

Aduh... ga usah tereak-tereak napa seh? Jelaslah... lu kan dewasa, wajar aja gue panggil om.

"ANAK GA TAU DIRI!!! PERGI KAU KE NERAKA KE TUJUH!!!"

Eits, marah-marah _**jelas**_ bukan kriteria dewasa. (tau diri lu _**OM**_ Cross!)

"Eh- yah... i-itu... ya deh... gue ga ,marah-marah kok. Gue tadi bilang pergi lu ke surga ketujuh... Gitu..."

Lalu, mabok dan membebani murid dengan utang juga dewasa ya?

"DAS- ehem... ya... seenggaknya begitulah buat gue..."

Bagiku itu kekanankan banget deh

"APA?!"

"Hey, lu ngebentak sekali lagi, ga gue ijinin lu nikah ama Nee-cha gue, BOTAK!" entah kenapa Rikugou bisa muncul disini. (Rikugou! Lu salah fic!)

Akhirnya, dengan bekerja sama dengan Rikugou, Tenkou berhasil membuat Cross terpojok. Kemenangan ada di pihak Tenkou! Yay!

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong nih... Cross bilang aja lu ga punya duit untuk beli alat cukur ato buat ke barber shop, GYAHAHAHAHAHA...!!! (Ketawanya Rikugou+Tenkou)

**Kenapa #5: Allen makannya banyak?**

Itu sih jelas, karena dulu hidupnya susah! Ya, bukan cuman karena innocence type parasit-nya, tapi juga karena Allen dulu hidupnnya susah.

Sama Mana, cuma badut keliling, wajar aja jarang makan.

Sama Cross, bukannya dikasih makan yang layak, malah dikasih utang yang layak. Gimana ga stress tu anak?

Jadinya, setelah bisa makan banyak (dengan ngutang dan saat di Black Order), Allen pun dengan tidak berke-primanusiaan-nya melahap segala macam makanan yang dia lihat. Itung-itung pelampiasan gitu...

**Kenapa #6: Reever ga ninggalin Black Order aja?**

Ya, benar. Kenapa ga kabur aja dari Black Order, kayak Cross tah, kabur kan?

Soalnya, Komui ngancem gini, "Reever, berani lu keluar, gue bakalan nyuruh Komurin Bartender-Type (emang ada?) untuk nyekokin sake dan segala macam alkohol lainnya ke kamu..."

Jelaslah takut lah, orang dia ga bisa minum alkohol. Kan waktu di Bali juga, dia ga minum sedikit pun, walaupun akhirnya dia harus ikut bertanggung jawab untuk mengangkut guru-guru dan para alumnus yang mabok.

Eh... tunggu dulu. Kayaknya salah script deh... tuh kan bener! Ini kan bukan D gray man school!!!

Reever! Rikkun! Balik sana ke -man School! Pantes aja ga bisa dilanjutin, chara-nya aja pada asik main di sini... ini bukan tempat pelarian dan penampungan tau!!! Dasar, ga murid ga guru, sama aja...

**Kenapa #7: Dan kenapa Komui ga bisa ngancem Cross?**

Soalnya, waktu dia ngancem Cross, dia bilang gini, "Cross, berani lu keluar, gue bakalan nyuruh Komurin Bartender-Type (tetep, emang ada?) untuk nyekokin sake dan segala macam alkohol lainnya ke kamu..." eh salah. Harusnya, "Cross, kamu ninggalin Black Order, aku bakalan nyuruh Komurin Bertender-Type (masih pertanyaan sama, emang ada?) untuk bikin koleksi alkohol dari semua alkohol milikmu. Ngerti?"

Cross yang ga suka dikekang langsung ngambil Judgement lalu mebidik tu Komurin Bartender-Type (yang masih diragukan keberadaannya). Lalu Komui pun meratapi nasib Komurin-nya. "KOMURIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dengan begini, jelas kan kenapa Komui ga pernah ngancem Cross dan Cross berhasil kabur dari Black Order yang langsung membuat Reever berkomentar "Kejamnya... harusnya aku juga dibiarkan kabur..." dan langsung membuat Author tereak-tereak;

"WOII!!! BALIK SANA!!! DGM SCHOOL-NYA GA BISA DILANJUTIN NEEH...!!!"

* * *

**Demikian untuk -mungkin- chapter1 ini. Kalo dapet lebih dari XXX review, Tenkou lanjutin (intinya, cuma kalo rajin aja...)**

**Ngehehehe...**

**Udah, Rikkun ama Reever, cepetan balik sana!!! Nanti ga dapet peran di DGM School lho...**


End file.
